Drabble of SasuHina
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Ini kisah tentang dua orang. Sebut saja mereka- ying dan yang. Nyatanya, penggalan kisah manis, konyol, si Bungsu Uchiha dan si Sulung Hyuuga dapat mengubah kedua adam hawa ini banyak digilai umat manusia. Special for SHL/Kumpulan fanfiksi singkat/DLDR!
1. Who are Crazy?

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

Part 1 : Who is crazy?

* * *

Gawat!

Gadis indigo itu terpojok. Didesak oleh makhluk yang kerap kali kegirangan mengekorinya. Kali ini sungguh tak main-main. Si hama telah berubah menjadi pemangsa.

"BAU!"

Hinata menekan sisi hidungnya lebih kuat. Rapat. Tangannya berupaya mendorong minggir si pemuda yang asyik menjepitnya di sudut ruangan.

"Ck. Bau?! Ini kamar mandi."

BUKAN ITU!

Hinata menggeleng. Agak sulit sebenarnya-mana bisa dengan tangkupan telapak di kedua pipi. Menahan.

"Hey! Aku tak akan berbuat hal aneh-" Sasuke gemas sendiri mendapati si gadis memberontak dalam himpitannya. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh? Pikir Hinata.

"Hanya-" jari kokoh Sasuke merayap di kerah baju Hinata. Benar-benar menghayati.

Sengaja menyingkap sedikit lekukan kerah kemeja.

AISSHH! Dasar PEMBOHONG!

"TIDAK MAU!"

BRUGH

Hinata memberontak sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya menubruk Sasuke Uchiha-perawatnya. Yup, gadis itu berhasil kabur. Meninggalkan seseorang terkapar di marmer dingin kamar mandi.

Si pemuda Uchiha?

Benar. Sasuke menggerutu meresapi nyeri menjalari tulang punggungnya.

Aduh, semoga tidak ada yang bengkok atau lebih-lebih nyaris patah.

"Tak ku sangka susah juga menangani pasien GILA!"

Sasuke mencibir. Dia sedang magang kerja. Diperintah untuk terjun praktek, tepatnya.

Kali ini ditugaskan rumah sakit jiwa untuk menangani salah satu pasien mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata?

Memandikannya. Ia pikir semudah itu. _Ups_ -sepertinya keliru.

Ada yang salah?

Setidaknya nanti Sasuke bisa menolong rasa _phobia_ si gadis pada air. Memakai cara alternatif mumpung ia juga sedang kegerahan.

Riwayatnya si gadis belia menjadi gila perkara pernah ditinggal mati sang ayah paska menjalan kewajiban sebagai nahkoda. Ditelan lautan ganas.

Nyatanya ...

Si pengidap gangguan jiwa menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mandi bersama?

Sekarang pikirkan yang pantas disebut gila.

Niatan Sasuke atau Hinata?

* * *

 **A/N : Sekedar info, drabble ini dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu.**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


	2. Aroma

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

Part 2 : Aroma

* * *

Berdiri tubuh- tubuh tegap diapit dua kursi kelas ekonomi. Bergoyang terhuyung ke depan.

HUP!

"Kau tak apa, Tuan?"

Tawa renyah menyambut. Lagaknya audio diberat-beratkan. "Tidak. Arigatou."

Si surai raven mengangguk. Tangannya tak lagi menopang tubuh di balut mantel abu si pria berpostur mungil. Namun wajahnya kian mendekat. Meneliti rupa familiar si lawan bicara.

Erat. Jemari si pemuda dengan topi usang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajah atasnya berkeringat. "A-ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tidak." Hidung Uchiha Sasuke berhenti mengendus-endus. "Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan aroma tubuhmu."

"Ke-kena ... pa?" Ugh. Gagapnya bertambah parah.

Pandangan keduanya tanpa sengaja bertemu, yang untungnya terhalangi kaca mata hitam si sosok ketakutan.

"Wangimu mengingatkanku pada calon istriku yang kabur saat upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan." Jelasnya menggerutu sebal.

 _Dia_ -lelaki itu mencengkeram pegangan yang tergantung di atap bis lebih kuat. "Ah, mungkin perasaanmu saja, Tuan."

Sasuke Uchiha mengangguk sekenanya. Agak aneh membicarakan urusan pribadinya pada orang asing.

"Ku rasa begitu."

Ckit-

Roda bis berhenti berputar tepat di depan halte.

"Yokatta, a-aku permisi dulu." Pemuda itu melangkah buru-buru.

"HEY!"

Si raven mendadak menghalangi jalannya.

Tanpa babibu pria itu justru merengkuhnya di antara eksepresi melongo penumpang lain.

 _Dua orang pria_ kepergok BERPELUKAN MESRA?!

"Pemuda gadungan, huh?" Bahunya menegang saat dengan santai Sasuke membuka topinya. Tergerailah surai indigo selembut sutera.

"Hime~ aroma lavendermu tak akan mampu membohongiku," bisiknya seduktif.

"A..aku-" Hinata Hyuuga kalang kabut gagal dengan penyamarannya. Siapa yang menduga bakal bertemu si calon suami tak dikehendakinya.

"Ssst-" Dengan enteng Sasuke membopong pemuda yang ternyata seorang gadis tulen. Penumpang memberengut, menahan iri ingin berganti posisi.

"Kembali ke altar, ya?"

* * *

 **A/N : Sekedar info, drabble ini dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu.**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


	3. Khitan

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

Part 2 : Khitan

* * *

"GAK MAU!"

 _BUK!_

Sebuntel benda berbalut sarung bercap gajah terjungkal nista. Mukanya membentur lantai ubin dengan keras. Singkat kata, mengenaskan.

"Err ... menyerahlah baka Otouto."

"Aku nggak mau, BAKA ANIKI!" Kuku-kukunya meraih lantai licin. Percuma.

 _Syuut~_

Badannya terseret beberapa meter.

"Ck. Seingatku kau makhluk sedingin kutub utara." Tetap menyeret kedua kaki si bocah ingusan yang menendang-nendang brutal. "Kau harus melakukan ini, cerewet!"

Si kakak berkuncir longgar menatap tajam. Tangannya berhenti menggait betis yang kini terkulai lemas. "Heh, kau pasti takut?" Seringainya menyebar. Antara ujung bibir dan pipi keriput dininya yang berpartisipasi. "Pengecut," lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

Baru si sulung Uchiha hendak melenggang. "NGGAK!" Tangannya dicekal erat.

Sejurus tubuh tengkurap telah berdiri seutuhnya. Dia-Uchiha Sasuke-adiknya tampak merengut kesal. Sembari mengencangkan sarung biru dongker yang kedodoran di pinggang.

"AKU BERANI!" Tak mau kalah ia berceloteh.

BAKA. Umpannya manjur juga. Itachi menyeringai.

"Hebat juga kau, Sasuke." Padahal si sulung Uchiha baru sudi melakukan hal itu diusianya yang kelima belas. "Tenanglah, dia mantri cantik, kok." Tepuknya di kopyah putih yang bertengger di kepala si raven.

Bergetar. Bocah itu menggangguk sekenanya. " Aku berani ..."

Kenapa suaranya tambah lirih?

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, un?"

Bocah itu menatap tanpa kedip sedetik pun. Obisiannya tak sejengkal ingin beralih dari paras ayu di depannya. Antara takjub atau apa?

Wanita itu cantik sekali.

"Ahaha." Tawanyapun indah Sasuke terpesona. Mengabaikan segala rasah perih-perih panas di bawah sana. "Usia berapa?"

"Tujuh tahun." Bibir peach si mantri manis terbuka sebentar. Lantas terkikik menahan geli. "Sudah."

"Eh?" Sasuke menampilkan wajah bodoh. Ditatap intens pupil lavender yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah ku khitan." Si gadis mantri membereskan peralatannya.

Khitan?

Ia baru saja DIKHITAN?

"Aaa! NGGAK MAU! SAKIT!"

Tubuh Sasuke bergulung-gulung di tempat tidur pasien. Memegangi bagian bawahnya yang perih luar biasa. Sarungnya melorot hingga bawah.

Dilihat ada suatu di sana yang berdarah-darah. "BAKA ANIKI! KAU MENGERJAIKU!"

Hinata Hyuuga-si tukang khitan bergeleng ria. Bocah ini tingkahnya sungguh menggemaskan. _Ups_ \- sudah bukan bocah lagi.

Sebentar teriak-teriak di teras rumah prateknya setengah jam lalu.

Lalu dalam sekejap jadi makhluk penurut.

Sekejap lagi meraung-raung menyesali perlakuannya pada anggota tubuh si bocah.

"AWAS KAU!" Sayangnya Sasuke tetap bergeming tak berdaya.

.

"Keh. Dasar payah!"

Di luar sana ada sosok yang tengah menyeringai. Dia-Uchiha Itachi. Untung saja tahu-menahu kelemahan si adik bebal.

Perempuan cantik? Mantri semanis Hinata? Siapa yang tak terpedaya.

"Aku jadi ingin dikhitan lagi." Pikiran nistanya.

* * *

 **A/N : Ini bukan drabbel lagi, ya? :"D sudah saya kurangi porsinya dari cerita aslinya tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi jumlah katanya. Gomen.**

 **Fan Fiksi bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu :"))**

 **Review Kalian Semangatku!**


	4. Signal Oh Signal

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

Part 2 : Signal Oh Signal

* * *

Gadis itu merunduk. Mencondongkan punggung sekurang 45 derajat. Lensanya enggan beralih. Tertancap penuh pada layar LCD.

"Ck. Kuso!"

Tubuh ringannya melompat ke atas ranjang. Masih belum berkedip dan enggan beralih.

'Sedikit lagi.'

PLAK!

 _Ngingg Ngingg_

Hinata menggosok-gosok pipinya yang mendadak panas. Bibirnya mengerucut sejauh lima senti.

'Keh, nyamuk KEPARAT!'

Dengan gemas dan rasa sejenisnya diinjak-injak bangkai si makhluk penghisap darah.

Puas, Hinata beralih menatap ponsel pintarnya yang teronggok. Dasar operator SIALAN!

Gadis itu tak punya kesempatan menghubungi kekasihnya.

Gegara makhluk terbang itu signal kartunya mendadak merosot pada taraf 'nol'.

"JIKA KAU TAK SEGERA TERSAMBUNG KU KUTUK TUBUHMU JADI BATU!"

Hinata tak keberatan dibilang gila. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan sangar ia menuding si dalang permasalahan.

Yang dituju tak lekas merespon. Handphone ungu-nya terkulai pasrah dalah genggam meremukkan Hinata. Gadis itu kalap.

"Ayolah signal, penuh, penuh.." Manik lavendernya meratap. Mengiba sekenanya. Besok sekolahnya libur dan ia butuh jalan-jalan. MALAM INI.

Beribu sayang Hiashi sang papa kesayangan tak memperbolehkan anak gadisnya keluar sendirian. Setidaknya harus ada yang menemani si bocah.

Hyuuga Neji jelas tak masuk hitungan. Pemuda cantik itu tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai perawatan rumit seputar rambut eboni kebanggaannya.

Hanabi?

Gadis berponi tebal itu menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia butuh sosok yang mampu melindungi.

"Sasuke-kun.." Kembali ia teringat kekasih barunya yang sempat berjanji akan membantu kala ia butuh solusi.

.

1 signal bertambah

2 signal kemajuan bagus

3 signal mendebarkan

4 signal ayo.. sedikit lagi..

 _Lima..aaa_ _signal_

" _Hallo_." Suara maskulin di seberang menyapa.

Kyaaa! Akhirnya tersambung!

"Hallo, Sa-"

 _Tut~_

 _Tut~_

"-suke.. jemput aku."

' _Maaf pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan melakukan pengisian ulang._ '

"Apes." Bisik bibir tipisnya.

Sial!

Hinata lupa membeli pulsa. Malam mencekam libur panjangnya tanpa kencan terulang lagi.

GEGARA SIGNAL NAN OPERATOR SIALAN!

* * *

AN : 300 words lebih lagi? Gommenasai! :"D Buat yang signalnya sering ngadat~

.

 **Review Kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


	5. The Black

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

Part 5: _The Black_

* * *

Hinata meredam tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Sekuat tenaga menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskannya dengan penuh rasa waspada. Jari-jemarinya tertahan di samping tubuh, masing-masing sibuk meremas rok lima senti meter di atas lutut. Menjaganya agar tetap melekat erat di pahanya.

"Su-sumimasen." Gadis itu berusaha memanggil pemuda berbadan tegap yang tengah menyender di tembok. Lelaki jangkung dengan stelan kemeja sekolah sama dengannya yang asyik memejamkan mata di depan toilet wanita.

Bergeming, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang pria sudi membuka mata. Hinata panik, pasalnya ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa membuatnya berkutik.

"A-ano ..."

"HN?"

"Eeh-?!"

"Kau bertanya bukan untuk 'eeh' itu, kan?" Mata pekat itu membuka, menoleh pada siswi yang seangkatan dengannya. Kelas XII B, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Pria itu sibuk mengamati.

"A-apakah-" Hinata mendadak ragu. Ia sungguh malu. Masa iya harus menanyakan hal-hal semacam ini!

'Kami-sama! Tolong aku!' jeritnya.

"Apa?" Baru saja pemuda itu hendak beranjak ketika gadis itu meneruskan pertanyaan tertundanya.

"A-apakah ... U-Uchiha-san me-melihat si b-black?" Bibir Hinata perih karena terus ia gigiti. Melirik takut-takut ke arah si pemuda.

"Hitam? Siapa si black? Aku tidak kenal." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menjawab acuh.

"Ta-tapi ..." Hinata hendak menyela

Sasuke Uchiha, murid kelas tiga yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya menatap sinis. Sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir.

"Asal kau tahu saja Hyuuga ..."

Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

"Eh?" Hinata mundur hingga membentur pintu. Takut, wajah tampan itu terlalu dekat dengannya membuat jantungnya dag dig dug.

"Aku tidak tahu black seperti apa yang kau cari tapi-"

Entah salah lihat atau tidak namun Hinata dengan jelas memergoki lensa hitam itu menatap ke bawah tubuhnya. Tepat ke bawah kemejanya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu ..., kau tahu?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang merasakan jemari besar itu merayap di salah satu bagian tubuh bawahnya. Dekat dengan apa yang menjadi kunci permasalahannya.

"Si hitam berbentuk segitiga yang menggantung di atas toilet wanita," Sasuke berkedip nakal.

"HEH?"

Bagaimana bisa?!

* * *

 **A/N : Sekedar info, drabble (yang sebenernya udah lebih dari 300 kata :P) ini dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu.**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


	6. Dada

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

Part 1: Dada

* * *

"ANIKI! ITU PUNYAKU!"

Dua anak laki-laki lari pontang-panting saling berkejar-kejaran. Khusus untuk si kucir longgar, anak yang lebih besar, ia memilih untuk lari dari kemoceng si adik yang siap-siap melayang.

Sungguh tak menyangka tindakannya akan memicu kemarahan si rambut raven hingga wajahnya memerah seperti ingin meledak. Tangannya terkepal gemas menghajar sang biang onar, kemoceng berbulu cokelat di pegang sangat erat.

"Kaa-san! Baka Aniki merebut ayam panggang jatahku. Huwaaa!" Si kecil berhenti mengepung Itachi Uchiha, memilih duduk berselonjor sembari mengamuk membanting benda apa saja yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

 **Brak**

 **Brak**

 **Prang**

"SASUKE!" Mikoto berlari menghampiri, mencegah bocah bungsunya bertindak lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa perabotannya mahalnya pecah tak besisa.

"Husshh, tenang sayang ..." Mata Mikoto melirik kejam, mencari si tukang pembuat masalah.

"Huwwaaaaaa ... aku mau itu! Punyaku!" Sasuke kecil meraung keras menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya yang tengah bertengger si atas sofa, Mikoto menghampiri dan segera saja menjewer anak pertamanya yang kelewat bandel.

"Aduh! Kaa-san ... Sakit." Kupingnya memerah karena ditarik-tarik.

"Itachi sayang, kamu udah Kaa-san kasih jatah. Kenapa masih mengambil punya adik?" Ujar sang ibu geregetan.

"A-anu-" Bocah remaja itu tergagap mencari alasan.

"Sekarang kembalikan!"

"Habis kaa-san ... Hehe." Ujar Itachi sambil meringis memamerkan sisa-sisa daging lezat yang tersangkut di sela-sela giginya.

"ITACHI! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Huwaaa! Hiks ... Hiks! Itachi blengsek!" Sasuke berteriak penuh emosi dan kekecewaan.

.

"A-ano, maaf tapi ayam bakar nya sudah habis," kata si penjual makanan.

Menatap sinis sang bocah kecil tetap berusaha mencari peruntungan. "SASUKE NGGAK SUKA DITOLAK! POKOKNYA HARUS ADA!"

"Ta-tapi daging ayamnya sudah habis-" Hinata kelabakan. Memberi pengertian kepada bocah kecil raven ini susahnya bukan main.

"SASUKE MAU DADA! POKOKNYA DADA! TADI NII-SAN BILANG KALAU DI SINI ADA YANG BESAR! PUNYAKU SUDAH HABIS DI MAKAN NII-SAN!" Mata oniks menatap nyalang.

"Eh? Tapi dada ayam nya me-memang sudah habis-"

"POKOKNYA SASUKE MAU DADA MILIK HINATA-NEE!"

"Sasuke-chan, tapi, Hinata nee tidak pu-punya-" Sedikit memiringkan kepala, mengikuti arah pandang si Uchiha bungu, tepat ke arah tubuhnya, sedikit di atas perut, lalu naik hingga sampai di-

"KYAA!" Hinata dengan cekatan menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan tubuh.

.

"Hum, sepertinya Sasuke dapat yang lebih dari pada yang ku ambil tadi." Itachi menyeringai aneh, matanya berbinar tidak wajar.

"Dasar bodoh, khukhukhu."

* * *

 **A/N: Ini cuma cerita kacangan. _ iseng up ketikan lama yang tetiba kepingin dibongkar.**

 **Review Kalian Semangatku!**

 **:"))**


	7. Arwah

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

Part 7: Arwah

* * *

 _Syuuhh~_

 _Syuuhh~_

Hinata serasa merinding. Bulu kuduknya tegak berdiri.

Gosok digosok. Tengkuknya panas dingin meresapi.

"Dingin."

Ia berujar. Di depan rumah tua memandang heran. "Milik siapa, ya?"

 _Syuuhh~_

 _Syuuhh~_

Merinding lagi. Mengeratkan mantel, Hinata agak setengah berlari menjauhi.

Gadis itu Cuma numpang lewat jalan di depan rumah penuh misteri.

"Se-seperti ada yang mengikuti."

Gadis itu gugup. SIAL. Hinata hanya numpang permisi ingin ke toko sebelah.

Rumahnya sendiri tak jauh dari sini.

 _"Hi..na...ta..."_

Samar-samar terdengar suara.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jatuh bangun gadis indigo itu berlari. Kuping kanan-kiri nya serasa ada yang membisiki.

"Hahh.."

Si arwah menghela nafas. Eh? Mustahil. Anggap saja begitu.

"Aku mati di rumah ini sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Rutuk si arwah bungsu Uchiha.

"Dasar pembantaian, sialan!"

Lagi. Sasuke gagal. Menyatakan cinta dalam wujud arwah perlu usaha ekstra ternyata.

* * *

 **A/N: Kembali lagi dengan drabble super gaje dari saya. Semoga suka!**

 **Review Kalian Semangatku!**

 **:"))**


	8. Jail

**Drabble of SasuHina**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

Part 8 : Jail

* * *

Seorang pria berseragam polisi menghela napas. Dia lelah batin bukan fisik. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tatapan kesal ia lempar kepada gadis muda di depannya.  
"Berapa banyak?" tandasnya tajam.  
Mata ungu pucat melirik takut. Lamat-lamat ia pandangi polisi berwajah tampan yang tengah menginterogasinya. Tapi tak bertahan lama, kepalanya menunduk gentar. Ia gigiti bibir bawahnya, tampak menahan kalimat.  
"Ha-hanya satu."  
Uchiha Sasuke memandang lurus, tak peduli si tersangka itu menampilkan tatapan lugu. Wajah ayu yang merayu. Mata jelaganya menghindari tatapan, membelok pelan. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya justru merayap turun di tubuh si tersangka. Meneguk ludah susah payah.  
 _Bagian depan dadanya ..._  
Kepala raven menggeleng liar. Mengeyahkan imajinasi nakalnya sebagai pria, Sasuke memilih menggebrak meja.  
"Kau telah melakukan ini berkali-kali Nona Hyuuga. Mohon untuk tidak mengulanginya!"  
Hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu tanggapannya si pemuda pembela kebenaran yang sebenarnya keberatan jika harus memboyong tindak kriminalitas ini ke ranah hukum. Ini hanya perkara sepele.  
Mencuri dasi di pagi hari tidak masuk dalam perkara penting yang harus serius ditangani, kan?  
"A-apa kau akan memenjarakanku?" Mata itu berbinar.  
 _Binar penuh harap, huh?_  
Itu adalah satu dari sekian keanehan yang dirasakan si polisi tampan pada tetangga barunya. Ada saja barang di rumahnya yang dicuri oleh si manis ini. Namun ketika kepergok ia justru tampak girang.  
"Tidak." Ia hela napas kembali. "Kau bisa langsung pergi, dan ..."  
"Dan?" Hinata Hyuuga masih menanti kalimatnya.  
"... dan simpan saja dasi itu. Aku seorang polisi, ingat? Kehilangan dasi tidak akan membuat pekerjaanku terganggu."  
Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia hampir melesat pergi anda tangan kekarnya tidak dicekal si pembuat onar.  
"To-tolong penjarakan aku!" Si gadis berteriak histeris.  
"Ck. Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku berusaha meringankanmu." Sasuke menatap heran.  
"Ta-tapi ..." Hinata menatap serius, "aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ini."  
Hah?  
"Pe-perasaanku harus dipenjarakan."  
Mendadak Sasuke merasa sweatdrop. Maksud omongannya?  
"Aku tidak ingin lari darimu, sejak pertama melihatmu kau sudah menjebak hatiku. A-aku telah terpedaya. Jika ka-kau tidak memenjarakanku di hatimu...," jeda sejenak. "Maka borgollah aku. Aku merasa jahat karena telah berani jatuh cinta kepadamu. Bu-bukankah itu bentuk kejatahan, Sasuke-san?" Mata Hinata berlinang air mata.  
Tunggu dulu!  
Ini apa maksudnya? Siapa yang menjebak siapa?  
 **Borgol ...**  
 **Penjara ...**  
Maksudnya, _HEI!_ Dia ini seorang polisi yang mengurusi perkara curi mencuri dan tindak jahat sejenisnya. Tapi kalau menyangkut masalah perasaan bukankah itu karunia Tuhan.  
Lantas kenapa Hinata bersikeras minta dipenjara?  
Apa Sasuke perlu mengorek telinganya?

* * *

 **A/N : Sebenernya filenya udah kedaluarsa banget nangkring di pc. Tapi ya sudahlah, meski gaje yang penting udah ngasih kado buat Sasuke. HBD Bangsas ... Moga makin langgeng ama neng Hina :"D**

 **Sekedar info, drabble ini dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu.**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


End file.
